


Addicted to You

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is hopelessly addicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Don't Know When To Quit."

His lungs were burning. He needed air. His brain begged for it. But _God_ this felt so good!

Finally, Seth had to push Jasper away. He panted as he looked into his lover's golden eyes. "Sorry… I…need… air…" Jasper didn't say anything, merely leaned in and started kissing his way down Seth's jaw. Seth's eyes fell closed as he continued to pull the much needed air into his lungs. When he could he groaned.

"I'm sorry Seth," Jasper murmured against Seth's skin. "I'm…addicted to your taste. I just don't know when to quit."


End file.
